Currently, genomic analysis, including that of the estimated 30,000 human genes is a major focus of basic and applied biochemical and pharmaceutical research. Such analysis may aid in developing diagnostics, medicines, and therapies for a wide variety of disorders. However, the complexity of the human genome and the interrelated functions of genes often make this task difficult. One difficulty commonly faced is the inability of researchers to easily compare results of experiments run on multiple instruments. Physical variations in the parameters of components such as light sources, optical elements and fluorescence detectors, for example, can result in variation in the results of analyses on what may be identical biological samples. There is, therefore, a continuing need for methods and apparatus to aid in minimizing the variations in the components. One such methodology is described in the present teachings.